Your blood, my forbidden fruit
by CyanideSweet
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato. Ella esta atrapada. Cometio un error. Bebió de un humano. "Una gota del preciado líquido escarlata que se deslizaba por la comisura de mis labios se estrello en el piso. Estaba perdida, Me habían encontrado." "¿Bella?-dijo."


**Disclaimer: ****Ustedes ya lo saben… Todo, ****Todo**** es de SMeyer. Menos la trama de este One-Shot. Esto es algo que en mi opinión, Stephenie podría haber escrito ;D. Ya saben, como capitulo perdido, o algo ;P**

**

* * *

**

**Your Blood, The Forbidden Fruit.**

-

-

**By: Sophie Vampire Cullen.**

Tenía sed. Sed de sangre humana.

Habían pasado dos años luego de mi transformación, y siendo neófita, me rehúse a beber de los humanos. Tal vez fue por que había sido uno de ellos. También había oído los gritos desesperados que rasgaban las gargantas de los desprevenidos turistas en Volterra. Yo misma sentí como James bebía de mí, y no era una bonita sensación, ni nada que quisiera volver a experimentar.

Pero ellos eran el fruto prohibido, y yo ansiaba probarlo. Podía contenerme perfectamente cuando olía a un humano, pero sabía que cuando probara la sangre me sería imposible detenerme. Y tampoco querría hacerlo.

Recordé lo que me contó Edward. Como había sido de difícil para el contenerse. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si caía rendido ante sus instintos el primer día de clases?. Yo estaría muerta. Sin Renesmee, sin Edward, sin una familia. Pero yo no buscaba alguien con una sangre que cantara para mí. Yo solo tenía curiosidad. ¿Saben que la curiosidad mato al gato, verdad?.

Me había agazapado en un rincón del callejón que limitaba con la calle principal. El olor a moho aclaraba mis pensamientos, pero yo no quería despejarme. Los rostros de los Cullen llenaban mis pensamientos. Alice se espantaría. Rosalie se enfurecería. Emmett me diría que cualquiera tiene un desliz. Esme se decepcionaría, pero terminaría perdonándome, al igual que Carlisle y Edward.

Y yo…

Yo no me arrepentiría. No soy nadie para echarme atrás en mis decisiones. Tampoco soy nadie para acabar con la vida de una persona, pero alguien tiene que ceder. Y si nadie cede… alguien tiene que morir. Sería rápido y sin dolor. Al menos intentaría que así fuera.

No había bloqueado mis pensamientos, por el mero echo de que Alice no podría verme al menos que tomara una decisión, y aunque lo hiciera, le llevaría unos minutos encontrarme. El tiempo suficiente.

No me tenía intención de desaparecer, pero no querían que me vieran en este momento.

Una ráfaga de un exquisito perfume humano fue mi perdición. Escuche los pasos seguros, que avanzaban por el pavimento mojado sin ninguna prisa. Y fueron segundos. En tan solo dos segundos lo vi.

Era un adolescente, de unos trece o catorce años. No me fije mucho en el. Lo único que podía sentir, era el sonido de su joven corazón latiendo. Era ahora o nunca.

Me levante rápida y silenciosamente. Aún seguía oculta por las sombras. Estiré el brazo lentamente y lo tome por la camiseta. Tiré de el, arrojándolo al suelo bruscamente.

Oí sus costillas romperse y su respiración volverse irregular. Casi pude sentir la adrenalina dispararse por sus venas. Casi.

Me posicione sobre el, a horjacadas. Sostuve sus brazos con mis manos contra el frió suelo.

Estaba tan cerca que sentía el miedo como un horrible estimulante. Y también sentía el calor de su cuerpo.

Hundí mi cara en su cuello. Le susurré un débil lo siento, y mordí su cuello. Con fuerza. Dejándome llevar.

Mis dientes penetraron en su fina piel. La sangre comenzó a manar y se deslizo lentamente por mi garganta. Si bien la sangre de un animal tenía buen sabor, esto era completamente distinto. Me llenaba, me saciaba y me hacía sentir completamente diferente. La eternidad no tendría sentido, si no volvia a beber de un humano.

Más, quería más.

Apreté mis labios contra chico, cada vez más fuerte. Como si pegarme a ese cuerpo casi vacío condujera la sangre más rápido hacía mí.

Y se acabó. No había más de ese néctar en el. Me paré de un salto y dirigí mi mirada hacía el cuerpo. Las cosas en las que no me había fijado antes me espantaron.

El muchacho del que había bebido unos momentos antes tenía el cabello casi dorado y unos ojos verde esmeralda que, en vida, debieron haber brillado con una gran intensidad.

De repente, sentí su dulce aroma. Ese que yo conocía bien.

_-¿B-Be-lla?-_ Preguntó. Note la repulsión en su voz. A su fragancia se sumó la de otros seis vampiros.

Volteé. Sentía un hilo de sangre resbalar por la comisura de mis labios. Una gota del preciado líquido escarlata se estrello contra el piso y comprendí.

Estaba perdida… Me habían encontrado.

* * *

_Oh Por Dios! Sigo con el drama. Enserio, les juro que quise escribir algo tierno y alegre… Pero mi propio cerebro me traiciona u.u :/ Todo el tiempo que estuve en la ducha, estuve narrando esta historia en mi cabeza… Además de bañarme, claro :P Sinceramente, me gusta como quedo. Fue algo… no se, raro escribir en primera persona ;) Espero que les guste… Recuerden, Dejar Rewiews adelgaza XD Por eso yo dejo ;D Jjajajajajaj :) Nos estamos leyendo!_

_·#· Sophiee._


End file.
